


Wanted: One Dragon Tamer

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for "Easier Than You Think" by alaana_fair. Draco Malfoy shows up to the annual Ministry Halloween party dressed as a dragon. Harry Potter, also at the party, whispers to Ron Weasley - "Why is Malfoy staring at me again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted: One Dragon Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Link to: ["Easier Than You Think"](http://alaana-fair.livejournal.com/296330.html#cutid1) by alaana_fair.

  
**Wanted: One Dragon Tamer**


End file.
